Touches in the Night
by LC Rose
Summary: In which Kagome learns a valuable lesson... **BIRTHDAY FIC FOR POSSESSED** One-Shot, Adult Themes, COMPLETE!


DISCLAIMER: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine. They are property of Rumino Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. Unfortunately, because I could really use some, I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

WARNING: This author has a sick and warped sense of mind & humor....

_This fic is for Possessed. I hope you are pleased. If not, too bad. :-b LC has posted it anyway!! And she refuses to remove your name from her dedication. I love you THAT much!_

**Touches in the Night**

Shaking her head to clear it of her wandering thoughts, Kagome bedded down for the night; choosing to sleep on top of her sleeping bag as it was unseasonably warm this time of year. She glanced around at her current traveling companions who were not her usual ones. Rin was already deep asleep, with Aun curled protectively around her slight form. Jaken was leaning against a nearby tree, snoring loudly with a steady leakage of drool from his mouth. And Sesshoumaru was seated as elegantly as always a short distance away, his golden eyes turned towards the darkened forest around them.

Yes, she was currently with Sesshoumaru and his "pack" and was still a little freaked out about that. How it came to be was still a little surprising to her. She'd gotten separated from Inuyasha and the others during a heated battle. The daiyoukai had found her and, deeming it the _honorable_ action to take, had let her tag along until Inuyasha could be tracked down to retrieve her. Of course, Kagome had realized that the daiyoukai was apparently _not_ wishing to see his half-brother any time soon as it had now been several weeks since she'd been "adopted" and she knew just how superior the daiyoukai's senses were.

And what a couple of odd weeks it had been!

Never having had the daiyoukai pay much attention to her before, Kagome was suddenly overwhelmed by it. He never spoke much, it wasn't his way, but the looks he sent her and the words he did say seemed....heated somehow. So much so that Kagome had been constantly having naughty dreams involving herself and said inuyoukai for the past week. There had even been one very heated dream where she'd licked every one of the stripes on his body. He'd tasted like a mixture of salty and sweet but clean salty, like the ocean, and raspberry sweet, hinting at sweetness without being overly so.

Kagome felt herself blushing with embarrassment when she recalled exactly where her tongue had traveled that night. Then she gasped to herself, remembering that Sesshoumaru was probably very aware of what her mind was thinking of by the telling scents of her body. She just _knew _also that she'd moaned out in her sleep a couple of times, at the very least, due to the vivid images.

Possible future occurrences of moaning were one of the reasons she chose to bed down farther away from the fire than usual that night. Just in case she did, Kagome didn't want to disturb Rin, who slept ritually close to the fire no matter the weather.

Her eyes drew inevitably back to the daiyoukai as her thoughts turned to more of her erotic dreams concerning Sesshoumaru. Her eyes widened when she realized that Sesshoumaru was studying her intently, his gaze heavy lidded. Her face becoming flushed from his heated look, Kagome wanted to smirk sexily back at the daiyoukai but couldn't stifle the yawn that came over her.

Covering her mouth with her hand, she hoped she hadn't given Sesshoumaru the wrong impression with that action, but she was _so_ tired. They'd traveled far today, farther than she usually did with Inuyasha, and her body desperately needed sleep. Kagome closed her eyes, feeling comfortable being watched over by Sesshoumaru. Whispering a goodnight to the daiyoukai, she fell almost immediately asleep.

**

Kagome came back into the waking world with an unusual tenseness to her body. Though her mind was still muddled with sleep, her eyes looked around in front of her with a startled fright. The fire had long died, leaving her surrounded by the pitch blackness of night. The trees above kept any light from the crescent moon from helping her see what was around her. Then she realized that she wasn't alone on her sleeping bag. _Someone_ lay behind her in the darkness; close enough for her to feel a bit of heat from their body, but not close enough to be touching her. She opened her mouth to question who was there, afraid to turn around, when she felt the distinctive feeling of two clawed fingers scrapping lightly across her backside. Gasping silently to herself, Kagome felt a grin spread across her face. She laid her head back down and moaned softly as the claws continued to tease her with light touches.

It took the clawed fingers little to no time to delve underneath her short skirt. With the heat being as intense as it was this night, Kagome had opted to sleep in her uniform as it was the least covering thing she had with her. At first she'd cursed the temperature for making her do that. _But it seems to be a blessing in disguise now,_ she thought to herself as the claws ran lightly up her thighs and caressed the cheeks of her ass once more.

As the probing fingers moved unerringly and teasingly slow towards the apex of her legs, Kagome bit her lip and questioned her own sanity. _This was Sesshoumaru!_ she told herself, feeling wetness seep out from between her legs as her mind conjured up the images it had been feeding her nightly for the past few days.

Deciding to be bold and take what was being offered, Kagome shifted her leg slightly, giving her nighttime visitor better access to what she knew he sought. It was only a moment later and then those claws were scrapping lightly across her panty-covered core. She held in her gasp, not wanting to disturb Rin or Jaken who were surely still sleeping nearby, when those dexterous fingers dipped underneath her panties and rubbed insistently upon her nub with small circles of delight. Turning her face into the thick bedding of her sleeping bag, Kagome bit into the material and moaned as quietly as possible as heat flushed through her body.

The clawed fingers kept working her button almost insanely, building up the wetness within her to an almost insatiable amount. She could feel her own juices pouring out from between her legs, running down her thighs. She fought against the need to buck her hips against the pressure. Closing her eyes against the rising sensations, her hands were bunched in the sleeping bag, squeezing the material to try and find relief from the building rush within her. Her teeth were grinding together as she tried her hardest to keep from crying out like she wanted to. _Jaken and Rin. Jaken and Rin,_ she kept repeating to herself as the frustratingly wonderful touches continued. _Mustn't wake Jaken and Rin._

Then she came.

Chest thrusting forward, her mouth opened soundlessly, incapable of speech. Her eyes shot open, streaks of white light covering her vision from the force of her orgasm. Inhaling sharply, her lungs seeming to be starved for air, Kagome found her leg raising even higher, all on its own, as she sought more of this delicious temptation that the daiyoukai had unexpectedly thrust upon her. Unable to stop herself, she breathed, "Sesshoumaru," into the thick sleeping bag, relief at being able to say her lover's name out loud coursing through her and causing her wetness to increase.

From behind, her lover paused momentarily in his strokes, his two fingers dipping into her wet sheath slightly before pulling away once more. Then the fingers withdrew and she felt a hardness pressing up against her panty-covered bottom. _Holy hell_, Kagome couldn't help herself from thinking. _It's so big!_

Unable to stop herself, being a curious girl by nature and wanting this more than anything else in life, she ran her hand down the side of her body to her hip. Then, slowly, she inched her fingers back to where her lover's girth was rubbing in between the cheeks of her ass insistently, every time dipping lower and lower towards her heated core as he pushed into her. "Does that feel good to you?" she whispered as her questing fingers grew closer and closer to the object of her dreams.

She knew Sesshoumaru could see what she was doing. The light shining barely through the leaves of the trees they were camped under was more than enough for him. When he made no move to stop her searching fingers, Kagome reached back and gripped him firmly around his hardened length, wrapping her fingers around him and not surprised when thumb and fingers did not meet.

This was her first time to ever touch a male like this and Kagome relished the feeling of the pulsing, heavy organ in her hands. It was long and thick; something she knew any human male would envy. Not surprised to find the daiyoukai so well equipped, she bit her lip as she gave the flesh in her hand a testing squeeze and it twitched in her fingers.

He enjoyed her touch upon him. Her nighttime lover might be silent, but his body could not lie. And for a daiyoukai like Sesshoumaru to find pleasure by her hand, he who seemed so immune and cold to the rest of the world, that in itself was a heady feeling and sent a shiver of excitement coursing through her.

Still holding him tightly, she arched her back, surprised she couldn't feel more of Sesshoumaru's body behind her, and ran her hand firmly down his cock and back up again. "Oohhh," she moaned as quietly as she could. "I want you."

The clawed fingers were back between her thighs and her leg was raising up even more. Her breathing was shallow yet harsh with anticipation. At last she would see if her dreams were true, if Sesshoumaru's touch would bring her the fulfillment her body desired. Finally! Kagome didn't mind that he hadn't handled her more, hadn't touched her breasts or even whispered words to her. Her body was so aching for this moment after weeks of being tortured by looks and dreams, she was soaking herself with eagerness. Shivers of desire and heat were coursing through her veins.

The thickness in her hands eased downward and she begrudgingly released it, curling her fingers back up amongst her sleeping bag and wishing she were holding onto his body instead. But he didn't want her to touch him any more than she had, it seemed. Then she could feel his clawed fingers hooking through the soaked crotch of her underwear, pulling it aside as his girth settled between her thighs, rubbing up against the lips of her vagina and lubing itself with her juices. "Mmmmm," she groaned, brushing herself against him, helping to coat him for a hopefully soon-to-take-place entrance. "Please, Sesshoumaru," she begged shamelessly, her voice strained from having to keep it so low in volume.

Suddenly the hardened cock rubbing against her disappeared. Kagome lay there for a moment, stunned by Sesshoumaru's sudden departure and waiting for his imminent return. When he did not return, her stunned state moved quickly to out right pissed. Kagome sat up and turned around to see just what in the hell was going on. No one got her that worked up and then left her to be!

Barely being able to make out the scene in front of her, all righteous fury and burning passion, Kagome stared hard at the white figure standing fully clothed some distance away. It took her a second to realize that Sesshoumaru was wearing his armor again. She knew he was fast, but she didn't know he was _that _fast. Less than a millisecond later, she realized that he was gripping something squirming in his claws and was glaring at it as if whatever it was would soon be suffering the tortures of the seven hells and then some. _Were they being spied on?_

Kagome's eyes strained in the darkness to try and see exactly _what_ Sesshoumaru had in his grasp. Whatever it was, it was struggling fiercely as it tried to escape. Then a breeze blew, rustling the leaves of the trees above and allowing a shaft a moonlight to pierce the gloom enough so that she could view the scene before her more clearly.

Her mouth dropped open and Kagome cursed herself, the kamis, this whole wretched situation, and everything and anything else she could think of in that moment of time. Her rearing passions died instantly and she suddenly felt like vomiting as she noticed that it was a half dressed Jaken, his extremely large cock still flapping stiffly about, clutched in Sesshoumaru's claws.

_That meant that it was __Jaken_ _who'd been touching me_, her mind supplied for her even though she REALLY did not want to think about it. "Oh, fuck!" she screamed in horror, not caring any more if she woke Rin. Then she scrambled backwards, away from the scene of the crime, brushing her hands wildly over her skirt as if that would wash away what had happened. "No! No! NO! I think I'm gonna be sick!"

**

_Happy Birthday, possessed! May you always know who's touching you... _;-)


End file.
